


Arrangement

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Burning, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Jean and Yuri made an arrangement after meeting on the ice





	

Jean couldn’t help but compare Yuri Plitsetsky to a cat the first time he’d seen him- small, lithe, and always on the alert, green eyes darting this way and that when he wasn’t off on his own sadistic or depressing trains of thought. He took in the competition, analyzed them, and those who he did not register as a threat were dropped from his mind, never to be regarded again.

Seeing the younger blonde at his door now, Jean was glad he’d been perceived as such a threat. Apparently there was something about himself that tipped off the prodigy, whether it was the confident swagger of his gait or the look in his eyes, he wasn’t sure, but he fully intended on fulfilling Yuri’s expectations.

He felt a spark of pride as he led the man into his apartment, and grinned as he watched that piercing gaze fall on the many awards and grand photos lining the halls, as varied as the stars in the sky, but most still boasting of his skill in ice skating.

“Would you like some rum?” He intoned as they passed the smaller, less renowned certificates- earned from donations over the years. The pride he’d felt before didn’t extend to those, and really when asked he always found himself uncomfortable. Luckily, his question drew the blonde’s attention away.

“No, I don’t drink.” He said shortly, much to Jean’s amusement.

“Then, please, sit.” He murmured as they reached the dining room, and pulled out a chair for Yurio, ever the gentleman he strived to be. No thank you, but he really hadn’t expected it. He sat directly across from Yuri then, and the two surveyed each other, each reluctant to say the first word.

Finally, having gotten his fill of staring into Yuri’s angry eyes, Jean shrugged and said, “Was there something specific you wanted to do today? I suppose you still want me to be the dom,” he added, with a little smug smirk as Yuri’s pale face flushed crimson.

“Yes… I.. wanted you to burn me.”

“Temperature play?” He allowed himself a bit of surprise, eyeing the other’s flawless skin. “You know the risks?”

“Yes,” the other retorted grumpily.

“Burns, obviously. Dry skin afterwards. We’ll have to put some lotion over the area once we’re done-“

“Just because they call me a fairy doesn’t mean I’m as resilient as one.” Yuri said impatiently.

“You’re definitely not as polite as one.” Jean gave him a steely gaze that was all play. “I guess that’s the price I must pay for the beauty.” Another flush of crimson, and he smiled, standing, the rum forgotten.

“Come here.”

Yuri obliged, and the two embraced, Jean’s fingers gliding over the other’s back, feeling his lean, smooth muscles, ghosting over the skin he was about to mar. 

He turned his head so that his nose and lips were pressed into the soft warm part of Yuri’s neck.

“I should be ashamed of myself,” he whispered.

“Why?” Yuri breathed, equally quiet.

“Surely wanting to ruin such beauty is a crime.”

“It’s only temporary,” Yuri muttered, glancing away for a millisecond.

Jean kissed him then, tender and slow, refusing to give in to Yuri’s rougher, faster nips and licks. He gripped the back of the blonde’s head and deepened the kiss slowly, running the tip of his tongue along the roof of Yuri’s mouth and earning a choked moan.

He smirked and continued to tease around the blonde’s sensitive mouth and lips, until the other shoved him back to tug off his shirt, and a brief struggle ensued while they both attempted to rid each other of their clothes at the same time, making Jean laugh quietly at how ridiculous they must look.

Finally they pulled back, both completely nude, Yuri’s glazed eyes looking far off, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

“Go lie down,” Jean murmured, jerking his head at a deep green loveseat in the next room. “I’ll go get the water running.”

Yuri wasn’t in the mood to disobey, and he was glad he listened as the soft fabric grazed his skin in the best way as he stretched out on it, propping his feet up and lounging like the cat Jean had compared him to. Goosebumps rose once more on his skin as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, fidgeting to feel the brush of fabric again.

The sound of rushing water reached his ears and instantly sent his blood running to his ears and cock. Flushed and semi-hard, he hesitated momentarily before running his fingers up his own sides, taking a deep breath and imagining the feeling of the hot water hitting him for the first time.

Chills ran down his spine and his back arched as he fantasized, teasing himself with light touches and occasional rubs against his head. It seemed like an eternity before he heard Jean clear his throat, and he whipped his head around and sat up at attention, looking guiltily at the other.

“Having enough fun without me?” Jean purred, a rigid challenge underlying his tone. Yuri, recognizing the game, hastily denied it and stood, walking over to Jean and slightly bowing his head, casting his eyes to the side.

Jean’s palm came to rest on the back of his neck, reassuring, and as the older guided him down the hall, the slight strokes of his fingers calmed what nerves Yuri still had.  
When he finally stepped onto the tiled floor of the large room, he took a shaky breath as Jean’s hand left him. 

“Ready?”

A slight nod.

The sound of the water grew closer, tickling his ears, and then his freezing skin met with the searing heat, making him growl out a loud curse and tense, quivering under the force of the pain.

After the initial shock, however, the stinging subsided and Yuri felt the heat grow less intense and spread through his limbs, relaxing his muscles and letting his jaw come unclenched and his shoulders drop.

Jean brought the shower head downwards, the stream moving down Yuri’s spine and over his lower back, leaving a bright red path in its wake. The older man noticed Yuri had taken to swaying slightly so that the heat was never focused on one spot, and briefly toyed with the idea of ordering him to stay still before tossing it aside.

“Spread your legs.” He said instead, a gentle but firm voice that demanded obedience immediately. And oh, was it given.

Yuri braced himself against the wall and placed his feet apart, wider than his shoulders, and Jean placed a hand on his hip to steady him before quickly twisting the shower head around in his grip and directing the stream directly between Yuri’s legs.

The younger cried out, shoulders twisting as he writhed in place, gasping out choked curses and pleas in Russian.

It was over in a few seconds, but the fairy was still left shaking and whimpering, large red blotches running from his shoulders all the way down his legs.

Jean placed the shower head back on its stand and lowered the temperature of the water before pacing back over to Yuri, gently rubbing his burns and slowly making his way towards the blonde’s erect cock, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in French and kissing and bruising his neck.

He wrapped his hand around Yuri from behind and squeezed gently, before walking backwards, the blonde following, until they were both under a much gentler, relaxing pulse of water. 

“J,” Yuri breathed shakily.

“Easy,” he murmured, slicking his hand over Yuri’s cock and squeezing it tightly. He continued the motions slowly, much to Yuri’s growing frustration. The little fairy was pressing his hips back against Jean, grinding against his dick and trying to get him to lose control and jerk him off quicker.

Jean’s patience, however, was greater than Yuri’s impatience, and after long, dragged-out minutes full of whimpering and begging, he ceased his actions, still keeping a tight hold on his lover.

“Aw, Yuri, what’s the matter? Can’t come yet, can you?”

A high pitched whine followed his question.

“And why can’t you come, Yuri?” He grabbed a fistful of the blonde’s hair and yanked his head back. “Hm? Do you know why you don’t get to come yet?”

“B-because you haven’t given me permission, J-Jean…”

A loud smack and a quiet cry as Jean spanked him.

“Good boy. But you want to come, right? You want me to make you blow all over yourself?”

Yuri cursed again and nodded. “Please, please, oh, I’m close, I’m so close…”

“Close? Is that my problem, little fairy?”

A whimper, almost a sob.

“Turn around, and get to work.”

Yuri obliged so quickly he nearly slipped on the tile, only Jean’s steady hands keeping him up, and the two began pumping each other, Yuri’s desperate gasps and moans mixing with Jean’s deeper grunts.

“Ah- ah… ah-!” Yuri felt tears form at the corners of his eyes as his arousal, almost painful, reached its peak, and he struggled to keep squeezing and rubbing Jean’s cock as he came, sobbing out the other skater’s name as he did so.

That cry sent Jean over the edge right after, and the two stood there, legs weak and shaking, supporting each other as they panted, water still coursing over them and washing away the filth of their endeavors.

“Lucky you picked the shower, eh? Or else you would’ve had to clean me up,” Jean said teasingly, but despite his words he embraced Yuri again, gently rubbing his scalp.

“Hold still, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

And Yuri, burns still stinging and head still fuzzy, allowed it. There would be plenty of time for revenge for this treatment later.

**Author's Note:**

> For being high on blood loss, I wrote a damn good fic


End file.
